


Kiss Me Under the Mistletoe

by ShootingStar13



Series: WinterPrincess Week Christmas Edition 2018 [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: >:3c, Aftercare, Christmas Smut, Collars, Cunnilingus, Dom Shuri, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Leashes, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Sub Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShootingStar13/pseuds/ShootingStar13
Summary: After the Avenger's Christmas party, Shuri surprises Bucky in their bedroom with some intimate kissing under the mistletoe.





	Kiss Me Under the Mistletoe

“What’s your safe word Baby Boy?” Shuri asks as she slips two fingers underneath the gold leather collar she’s put on around Bucky’s neck.

She’s checking to make sure it’s not too tight around his neck and allowing him some room to be a little comfortable. His Adam’s Apple slowly bobs against her fingers as they press lightly against his warm skin. She carefully retracts her fingers from Bucky’s skin and goosebumps rise up along his bare shoulders.

“Sneakers.” Bucky says softly, his pretty blue eyes glancing at Shuri as he leans away from her on the bed they’re sitting on.

“Good boy.” Shuri says, standing up and stepping away from Bucky so she can begin to remove her own clothing. “I got you a very special Christmas present Baby Boy, so I hope you like it.” She adds as she slips the pink satin robe off her shoulders.

“Thank you Princess.” Bucky says, his eyes already starting to glaze over in a lust-filled haze.

“You’re very welcome Baby.” Shuri says with a grin. “Now, give me a color.” She says as she turns around to reach for the golden leather leash that goes with Bucky’s collar.

“Very green Princess.” He gives her a grin, and if she’s not careful, she’ll have to deal with a bratty boy tonight and not her usual obedient one.

“Very good Bucky,” Shuri says as she hooks the metal end of the leash onto the metal D-ring on the collar. “Now come off from the bed for me. Stand up straight, feet apart and arms behind your back.” She commands.

Bucky is quick to follow her orders, happy and ready to present himself to her.

Which is exactly what she likes.

Shuri smiles widely as she stands back to take in the view Bucky’s body in all its glory. He’s absolutely gorgeous; with his toned muscular arms, abs, and thighs. Those thighs are her absolute weakness. They’re like the thighs of a Greek statue, sculpted out of the most luxurious marble that money can buy.

Shuri turns around, leash in hand and leads Bucky across the room to the very nice one-seater sofa in the corner of the room away from the bed. Shuri has Bucky stand at attention once more and she shimmies off her thin red night gown to reveal herself wearing a lacy black bralette and a pair of lacy black panties.

The panties are the surprise that she’s gotten for Bucky, because, etched into the material is a threaded depiction of the very familiar green Christmas mistletoe.

“Kiss me under the mistletoe.” Shuri says as she sits back in the chair and pulls on the leash, bringing Bucky closer and forcing him onto his knees.

He always looks so good kneeling in front of her, ready to be of service to her every desire. Bucky on his knees just might be her favorite position for him.  

Bucky’s busy staring wide-eyed at her and Shuri can tell that he’s just moments away from drooling like a love sick puppy.

“Princess.” Bucky whispers breathlessly. “May I use my hands?”

“Of course, Baby Boy, but if you rip these you’ll be getting punished, do you understand?”

Bucky doesn’t say anything and only continues to stare at her panties.

“I said.” Shuri yanks at the leash, causing Bucky to stumble forward on his knees. “Do you understand?”

“Yes Princess.” Bucky hurries to say and Shuri smiles, leaning back in the chair with her legs spread only slightly, to tease Bucky some.

“Go ahead Sweet Boy, give your Princess a kiss.” She says as she sways her right knee side to side to tease him some more.

Bucky crawls closer, resting his hands underneath her knees and lifting her up only slightly and then scoots her lower half closer towards himself.

Shuri keeps her grip on the leash, watching and waiting for Bucky to make his move.

She notices the little twinkle in his eye as he puckers his lips and kisses her still-clothed vagina, giving Shuri a playful wink when he pulls away.

“Oh, you cheeky little shit.” Shuri chuckles. “Teasing me will get you on the naughty list Baby, so I expect you to get a move on if you want to stay on my nice list.”

Bucky’s cheeks flare up at that, dusting his face a lovely shade of crimson.

“Color?” Shuri quickly checks in.

“Green.” Bucky tells her and Shuri tugs two times on the leash telling Bucky to go on.

Bucky’s hands slips around her hips and his thumbs dig gently underneath the sides of the waistband and he carefully rolls the material down from Shuri’s bottom, past her thighs, legs, and then clean off her body entirely.

He places the underwear gently on the floor and pulls Shuri closer so he can kiss the mound of her pubic bone.

“Go on Baby.” She encourages, tugging on the leash and Bucky sticks out his tongue for her. It’s fat, pink, and glistening wet with his saliva. He lowers himself on his knees and gently forces Shuri’s legs farther apart.

She’s presenting to him now.

Bucky leans in, his hands firmly gripped around Shuri’s thighs. Bucky kisses Shuri’s vulva once more before starts to lap in between her folds, thinning his tongue out as he moves up her slit. His tongue slowly flicks along her clit and a shiver runs up her spine.

Shuri lets out a low moan as Bucky’s wet lips and tongue brush against the folds of her vagina, which is growing wetter with each taste Bucky gets of her.

Bucky moans as well, sucking on Shuri’s beautiful vulva hungrily. His tongue dipping in between the folds and circling around her clit, long and slow swipes along the sensitive nub, sending jolts of fire throughout Shuri’s body. He drinks in her wetness; the warm, sweet and savory taste hitting his tongue and throat as he continues to pleasure her.

Shuri’s mind goes blank as Bucky’s tongue lowers, entering inside her vagina to lap up her wetness even more. She feels herself moan loudly and she tugs on the leash, bringing Bucky closer to her. He moans when she does this and the action sends pleasing vibrations throughout her body.

“Such a good boy.” Shuri praises, forcing the breathy words from her mouth the best she can.

Bucky makes a humming sound as he continues trailing his tongue along her labia that sounds like a “thank you” and so Shuri moans louder.

Bucky’s tongue is almost too perfect for her to handle.

She hooks her left leg around his shoulders, pulling him closer.  She wants him to dive deeper, pleasure her more, and he seems to get the memo.

Bucky’s lips suck around Shuri’s hardened clit, tugging gently at it with his teeth.

Shuri’s moans grow louder and her body grows hotter. Her abdomen begins to tighten, her orgasm building up perfectly.

Shuri drops the leash onto the floor and moves her hands so that her fingers can weave their way into Bucky’s long and beautiful hair, tangling themselves into the strands, and pulling his face closer against her vulva. She’s going to cum and when she does, she’s going to cum all over Bucky’s face.

She loves it when she gets her boy filthy with her wetness.

“So—so—so good Bucky.” Shuri moans, grinding herself against Bucky’s face. “You’re doing so good Baby, so good.” She repeats, pulling gently at Bucky’s hair and making him whine.

Shuri moves herself along with Bucky’s tongue, getting closer to her orgasm. She can feel Bucky’s fingers sinking into her skin as his hands grip her thighs harder so he can keep up with her.

He’s making such amazing noises as he pleasures her. Wet and low moans full of his own self determination to please Shuri.

Finally, Shuri reaches her climax. Her body shakes and shudders and she lets out a loud cry as she cums, holding Bucky against her as she cums. She rides out her orgasm with Bucky still licking up every inch of her and Shuri trembles underneath him.

Shuri lets her leg fall off his shoulders and her hands leave his hair. She picks up the leash again and has Bucky raise his head. His face is absolutely soaked and Shuri wouldn’t have it any other way.

“You did such a good job Baby Boy.” She praises. “Now, clean up your face for me, I want to see you enjoy my mess.”

“Yes, Princess…thank you Princess.” Bucky whispers, his voice as wet as his face.

Bucky licks his lips first, slow and staring at Shuri as he does. He cleans her cum off his mouth and then reaches to wipe it off his upper lip, chin, and cheeks. His tongue swirls around his face, cleaning off every inch he can reach.

“Did you enjoy that Sweet Boy?” Shuri asks him as she sits up in the chair. Her legs still feel shaky from such an intense orgasm, but she’s not complaining at all.

“I did Princess.” Bucky says, voice low. “Thank you Princess, I always enjoy pleasuring you.”

“Oh, I know you do Baby, you always look so calm and blissed out afterwards.” She chuckles. “What’s your color Baby Boy?”

“Yellow-ish.” Bucky tells her.

“Are you tired Sweetness?” She asks him and he answers with a slow nod.

“Up.” Shuri commands gently and Bucky stands up onto shaking legs. “So sweet.” She says, hand palming the hard bulge of Bucky’s boxers causing him to whimper. “You’ll get yours soon, but we should take a break right now.” She says leading them both back towards the bed.

Bucky sits down on the mattress without her command and Shuri grins, knowing Bucky’s far too deep into Sub-Space to do much more for tonight. They’ll cuddle for a little while before she helps him out with his erection.

Shuri carefully undoes the collar around Bucky’s neck and pushes him down onto the mattress, covering his body with a blanket before crawling underneath the covers with him. She snakes her arms around his waist and pulls him close, presses soft kisses to his cheeks and lips, and strokes his hair gently all while praising him for doing such a good job.

“Thank you Shuri.” Bucky whispers with a smile as he slowly begins to come up from his haze.

“No, thank you Bucky, you did so well.”

Bucky smiles at the praise and snuggles closer to her chest, inhaling deeply and exhaling contently.

“Best Christmas present ever.” He says.

“Merry Christmas Baby.” Shuri says.

“Merry Christmas Princess, I love you.”

“I love you too.” She responds before they both drift for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing and publishing smut is difficult. But I hope you enjoyed this! I tried real hard to get this right. 
> 
> Also, Sub Bucky is best Bucky, who else agrees with me? xD
> 
> Link to moodboard on
> 
> [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/370368)


End file.
